


The Touch

by Sinfulsoup78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulsoup78/pseuds/Sinfulsoup78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a girl at a bar, then once you're back at the bunker, things take a sinister turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever story. It is based off of Billy, an episode of Angel. It's reasonably short, so please read it and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Enjoy :-)

The girl at the bar was really hitting it off with Sam. You were glad that he was finally coming out of his shell a bit. It was good to see him smiling again - it had been too long.

When you were ready to return home, you noticed a hickey starting to form on his neck. "She must've been good to have left that!" you comment. Sam just shrugs and turns up his collar.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Hey, Sam," you say looking up from the book you had been reading. "I think I know what she is. I think she's a cha-"

Your words get cut off as Sam's fist connects with your jaw, and you go sailing backwards off your chair. Stunned, you shake your head, trying to work out what just happened. Then Sam is right there, right there in front of you and you put your hands up weakly to try to fend of another blow.

"I already know," he breathes into your face, grabbing both your hands and pinning them above your head. "I know, and I like it. It's just so.........freeing, this feeling." He looks thoughtful for a moment, and then back down at you with rage and hatred glimmering in his eyes. "And you, little girl, are a tease." He climbs over you then, trying to position himself between your legs even as you try to kick him off. 

"DEA-" you start to scream when another blow lands on your jaw, cutting you off. Again you are stunned by the intensity of the blow. You wonder, hysterically, if you actually have little stars floating around your head like they have in cartoons.

"-such a tease. You're basically begging me for it," Sam says, as his hand runs up under your skirt, tugging at your underwear. Suddenly, Sam isn't on you anymore. You struggle to sit upright, and getting to your feet you see Sam lying unconscious on the floor, Dean standing over him.

"Dea-"

"Run." His gaze is pure menace. "Run. I'm giving you a head start. You have less than a minute, so take it and RUN!" he yells at you. 

Seeing that look in his eyes, you take off through the bunker, finding what you think is an okay hiding spot. All you can hear is the blood rushing through your veins. Both your hands cover your mouth, so as not to make a sound. Please please please please go look somewhere else, you think as you hear footsteps out in the hallway.

The door crashes open. You turn your head to the side, trying to look for shoes from your hiding spot under the bed. For a long moment all is silent, and you wonder if anyone is in the room with you.  
The mattress is suddenly lifted off the bed and thrown to the side, exposing your hiding spot.

"There you are princess," his green eyes glimmering with hatred and rage and something else that you can't identify. "Sammy was right , you know (y/n). You are a tease. To have to look at you everyday and not be able to touch, I need some fun." The voice is chilling, and it sends shivers down your spine in a not so good way.

Then the bed frame isn't there anymore, and you roll to the side, trying to make a break for the door. Dean trips you and you fall to your knees, scrabbling for purchase on the floor, you make it upright and start to run when, suddenly, you are yanked back by your hair. You stumble slightly at the sudden stop, knees buckling slightly. And then you're face first against the wall. You reach back trying to release the hand from your hair, only to have both of your hands grabbed roughly and yanked tightly behind your back.

"You're a tease, (y/n), but you already know that don't you?" His breath is hot on your ear. He pushes you harder into the wall, holding both your hands up at an awkward angle behind your back. You try to squirm and wriggle away from him without success. His free hand starts to try and part your legs. "Little bitch tease," he breathes again. "I'm gonna have a lotta fun with you."

"Dean," you breathe, trying to think through the fog in your head and the ache in your body. "Dean, please, let my hands go, I'd be happ-" His hand over your mouth cuts off your words. The look in his eyes could only be described as murderous. 

You say a little prayer, hoping that maybe Cas will be able to help you. After all, he is an angel, and this, whatever this is, shouldn't affect him, right? You hear the flutter of wings, and then Cas is there, wrenching Dean off of you. He puts his hand on Dean's head, and then Dean is seemingly asleep, or maybe unconscious. The latter you hope.

"Cas," you say, as he stands to his full height, almost a foot above you. He turns his head and looks at you over his shoulder, that same look in his eyes. You bolt for the door, make it to the hallway and head towards the armoury room. Once there, you grab a dagger, and the spare angel blade that's kept there. Just in case, but you hope like hell that you won't have to use it. 

Just then, you realise that you hadn't locked the door. Your bolt over to it, making sure the latch catches. 

"What do you tell a woman with two black eyes?" he asks, his voice chilling, making you jump. "Nothing you haven't already told her twice."

Then he is right there behind you, trapping you between him and the now locked door. "Y-You don't wanna do this, Cas," you say, trying to back away from him. He steps forward, and you manage to duck under him and into the middle of the room. 

"Who are YOU to say what I WANT!" he explodes, racing towards you. You bring the dagger up, slicing him across the chest with it. It doesn't even slow him down as he knocks it out of your hand, and you watch as it goes sliding across the floor. Then his hand is around your throat, lifting you off the ground. Don't panic, you tell yourself, but it's easier said than done. His fingers feel like they're crushing your windpipe, and your vision is starting to blur.

"I've been in love with you for a while, (y/n), and this - THIS - is how you treat me! By sleeping with not one, but BOTH of the Winchesters! You really are a slut. You deserve everyth-"

And then the room was filled with a white light. You land heavily on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cas," you whisper as the tears finally start to fall. You get up and check the door lock, not wanting to face another round with either Dean or Sam. You retrieve the dagger from the floor, and curl up in the corner, your tears flowing freely now, as Cas's words come back to you.

You must've drifted off, because you awaken to a pounding sound on the door. "(y/n)! (y/n)! Are you in there?" Dean's voice.

"Are you gonna try to kill me again?" you ask cautiously, walking slowly towards the door.

"Why would I wanna do that?" 

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember last night?"

"Um, about that....." his voice trailed off. You unlock the door, dagger out in front of you, just in case. "Hey, hey," he said, taking a step back and putting his hands up in surrender.  
You realise that he is back to being the same old Dean that you've come to know and love, not the murderous idjit that he was last night. You drop the knife, your body sagging against the doorframe as fresh tears start to fall. Dean takes a step forward, grabbing you before you fall in a heap on the floor. He picks you up and carries you to your room, realising too late that your bed is in pieces. You look around and fresh tears start again.

He takes you to another room, and lays you on the bed, quickly grabbing a spare blanket to cover you with.

"I killed Cas," you sob as your body, exhausted, drags you into oblivion.  
When you awake you are feeling much better. You have a darkening bruise covering half of your jaw, and a couple of other places are still rather tender. Your throat has a hand imprint on it. You walk out to the library to find both Sam and Dean sitting and going through some books. "Hi guys," you say, your voice coming out a bit raspy.

They both stand and then look sheepishly down at their feet, probably remembering what they had done to you. You stand there awkwardly for a long minute before you finally pipe up again. "So, isn't anyone gonna offer me a coffee, preferably Irish?"

Sam leaves and heads to the kitchen. "Thank you Dean. For looking after me. Putting me to bed and for not-" you step close to him then, making him look at you, "-not taking advantage. I know you wouldn't have anyway, but I thought you should hear it." "Thanks," he grumbles, looking half at the ground. 

Just then Sam comes back and hands you a mug, the steam still coming off it. "Look, (Y/n), I don't," he stumbles his words. "Sorry doesn't seem like -" 

You silence him by putting a finger to his lips. "I know, Sam, and it's okay. I forgive you. Try it again though, and you and I will really have problems." You smile up at him, and you he's trying to smile, even with tears shimmering in his eyes. 

"Now, if only Cas were here," you sigh. You feel so bad about what you had done. He was one of the good guys after all. You take your coffee and head back to your room, trying to summon the strength to right the wrongs that had taken place there.

You open the door to find that your bed had been put back into place and remade. It was yours again. You close the door and leaned against it, taking a sip of the coffee and close your eyes. "Please forgive me, Cas." It was all you could do.

The flutter of wings startle you. You open your eyes to see Cas standing across the room from you. You went to grab for the angel blade that you kept hidden, but instead he put his hands up in an act of surrender.

"Cas," you breathe, "But I killed you! How the-"

"It is me who should apologise," he said, sitting down heavily on the bed, looking at the floor. "I should've never-"

You cross the room and stand in front of him, placing your coffee on a nearby table. You reach out your hand and stroke his cheek. His stubble tickles your fingers, and you feel him stiffen under your touch. You put fingers on the side of his neck and run your thumb under his chin, forcing him to look up at you. You can see the sadness in his eyes. 

You smile down at him, and lower your lips to his in a soft kiss. "Let's call it even," you say, before kissing him again. "I love you too."


End file.
